


K/DA stands for K-pop, Depression and Anxiety.... or something

by Vlib_Vlob



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is depressed, Akali is stressed-er!, Choose Life, Evelynn is sadistic as always, Evelynn is stressed, Everyone's a little out of character, Implied Sexual Content, Just plain ol' friendship, Kaisa is Australian mate, No Romance, Overdosing, Please Kill Me, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Trainspotting, Sexual Tension, and that's all i need for this, at some point, but that's what makes it more interesting, cringy, edgy stuff, i have no knowledge of drugs but i did watch Trainspotting, probably, will probably also have a Mr Robot reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlib_Vlob/pseuds/Vlib_Vlob
Summary: The K/DA crew except its more depressing, and i try to include the champions actual lore.Includes:Ahri, who's a drug addict, and may or may not have had something to do with the death of her beloved ex;Evelynn, who's a stuck up angry diva and a sadistic nymphomaniac (although not directly mentioned) ;Akali who's a bit of an edgy- and much of a rebellious teen, who keeps talking about how life became too much of a stress;and Kaisa who's Australian, and just kinda there...For now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

"You know what's stupid? Everyone thinks the idol life is easy and full of money. I can hardly speak English yet most of my fans aren't even Korean. I can't go out in the street anymore just to have a little fun without being seen instantly!"  
whined a spiky haired girl to her friend.  
"That's because most people can't grab a taste of it, it's pretty obvious it's full of stress and pressure-" stated another woman with shoulder length purple hair "-but they think the goods we get out of it make it any better."  
"Does it?"  
"Meh." she replied back.  
"Akali-" another woman interrupted their conversation, holding a basket in her hands "how about instead of chit-chatting and whining AGAIN over how stressed your perfect idol life is, you finish your laundry?"  
The spiky haired woman named Akali sighed.  
"I can't. I don't even know how to use the washing machine."  
"Then use your hands, bitch-ass." The woman dropped the basked in front of her and left the room. Some clothes fell out of the basket.  
Akali stood up and lazily walked over to pick up the dropped basket then she headed to the washing room. The room was tiny and had two laundry machines in it. There was also a big rope hanging in the room, with wet clothes drying on the rope.  
The woman with purple hair who was now left alone in the room pulled out her phone from her bag. She started texting somebody.  
"Another man?" an earlier voice called.  
"Maybe."  
"... Eve." the voice called again.  
"Oh my god, DO NOT call me that! Use my full name, it's much more prestige." The now annoyed woman said.  
The owner of the voice, a well toned looking woman with purple-ish hair looked at her sheepishly.  
"Okay, Ms. Diva...." she replied jokingly, then went on to do her gym workout.  
***  
Time has passed and then started ringing a phone. The ringing continued until the woman named "Eve" picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Evelynn?" the voice of a man spoke.  
"Yeahhh?"  
"It happened again. You need to run to the hospital FAST!" the man spoke with a distressed manner.  
"What?... What happened again??"  
"JUST COME QUICK. Your friend is passed out."  
"..."  
Evelynn fell silent, then she hung up the phone.  
"FUCK!!!" she raged.  
"What? What is it?" Akali came into the room to examine what Evelynn was angry about.  
"Ahri. She's in the hospital again." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The women were around a white hospital bed, in it was laying a girl with bleached blonde hair.  
"...We assumed she took some sort of hallucinogens. When we found her, she was out of her mind. We held her down then she quickly passed out." a doctor next to the bed went on, reading the information from a paper. He paused, expecting many questions from them, but he knew this wasn't the first time. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it, changing his mind. But he had to say something to break this deafening silence.  
"If she keeps doing this, it's going to have critical results in a few months. I can't think of a better solution besides her being put into rehab."  
"We can't do that, our contract doesn't allow long medical breaks!" Akali cried out, holding her dear friend's hand. She and Ahri were the closest, and to be fair she wouldn't tolerate the rest of the crew without Ahri.  
She thought back to the times they only dreamed of a musical career. She thought back to the times when they first started, when they only got their chance to first see their contract. The memory of Ahri's gentle smiles made her break into tears. How much she missed having life the simpler way, before the money, the amount of fame and power, and the lack of freedom were given to them.  
Evelynn only stared at Ahri's face. She thought over how her current state could be passed off as sleeping. But she knew that Ahri's constant visits to the hospital can't be ignored. Evelynn looked closely at Ahri's skin, her hair, and her eyes. Her skin has gotten sickly pale, and you can easily see her veins here and there. She's gotten greasier skin, probably due to all that sweat, and even some wrinkles where there weren't before. Her hair was a mess, it looked like it wasn't taken care if properly in months. Evelynn hated that. She hates when people don't care of the way they look. Especially Ahri, who was gifted with beauty yet she messes herself up. Evelynn started to feel a bit of guilt, knowing that she was the producer which made her responsible for being strict with all the KDA members. But she's gotten careless and didn't bother to be stricter.   
As Akali wept, Evelynn went a little closer to hold Ahri's other hand. She felt her eyes tearing up a little bit as well.  
"It's okay... I won't let go of you again."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali is dutifully watching over our dear sickened Ahri, Kaisa found a phone, and Evelynn is dealing with the day's stress. She also may meet a mysterious figure at the end...

After a bitter afternoon, the K/DA crew went home, except Akali, who wished to see Ahri wake up. Evelynn didn't have any reason to object, so she complied.  
Evelynn's car ride felt uneasy. She realized, she had way too many cars. It was a whole collection of expensive luxury vehicles. But each time she drove them, she felt a bit empty. But she couldn't help herself but to buy expensive stuff. Evelynn felt it was necessary to show them off, which is why she always drove her latest ones.  
Evelynn kept her eyes steadily on the dark road.  
The car feels too empty for her. Hell, barely 4 people could fit in but she always needed someone beside her. That someone should've been Ahri.  
Ahri and Evelynn knew each other for the longest time in the whole band. The two actually had a lot in common; Ahri was a cute pretty girl that easily charmed everyone, and Evelynn was the sexy bad girl who also charmed people. It was never a competition over who did it better, because they both did it super well. They, together as a pair, completed eachother in a way. Evelynn reminded this of Ying and Yang. The opposites that couldn't be without the other.

But something changed. Evelynn felt worthless, and Ahri didn't care of herself. Akali is being her sort of edgy young self, and Kaisa became a hoarder. Yea...last time she was in Kaisa's room, it was hard to move.  
The diva kept driving to the nearest bar, she felt like she needed a drink. Nevermind that it's a Sunday afternoon and chances are there's barely anything open, she felt like a weird mixture of an alcoholic drink and coffee would be the perfect beverage for her.  
***  
Meanwhile waiting, Akali had fallen asleep. Her dream was peaceful, but short. She dreamed about happy tomorrows and sad yesterdays. But the now felt empty.  
That is until her phone started ringing. Groggy, she picked it up and put it to her ear.  
"Yellow?" she asked with a croaky voice.  
"Good day mam, I'm sorry to interrupt your Sunday afternoon, but we've found unauthorized access to your bank accounts. We called to confirm authorization or if we should freeze the account immediately."  
Akali, recognizing this as a prank, looked at the phone number that called. There was no name.  
"Who's this??" She groaned with an annoyed tone.  
"Oi mate, its ya cunt of'a friend who stole a phone!" Akali calmed down and mentally took a step back from yelling, after hearing her friend's voice.  
"Oh, it's just you....wait a min-! D-Did you just say you stole a phone??" Akali yelled at her friend named Kaisa.  
"Yeah, no, I just wanted to gain your attention. I actually found the phone, no idea who it belongs to."  
"Then take it to the authorities or something. Why are you calling me for this??"  
"Because" Kaisa stated "I found your contact on the phone."  
Akali opened her eyes a little, and shifted her seat in her chair. The phone's owner must be pretty familiar then, if Akali's phone number is in it. She's started thinking...who were the last people she gave her number to?  
"...which means you need to be the one to help me figure out who's mobile device it is. Just think back to who you gave it to, pretty recently."  
Coming back to Earth, Akali figured it would be easier if she'd just check if the phone number ever contacted her before.  
"Yea, could you go through it and if see if it ever messaged me or something? I don't think I can remember all the people who have my number..."  
Kaisa sighed at her.  
"I can't, everything on it was wiped clean."  
Akali, trying to think hard, felt her head pounding. It must've been the chill pills she took. She couldn't sleep at all, so sometimes she needs medicine to help calm down her anxiety.  
"Alright, listen; we'll track down the owner of the phone, but right now im waaaay too dead tired! How about we'll do this tomorrow? By that time, Ahri will be awake as well-" Kaisa interrupted her before she finished the sentence.  
"What do you mean awake as well?"  
***  
Soon after getting back into the middle of the city, Evelynn found a number of options still available for her drinking habits. Not that Evelynn loved drinking that much, but she could take alcohol more than your average gal.  
After parking, she went out of her car and locked it securely. Then she went inside the bar.  
From the outside it seemed average, with pink strobe lights writing down the place's name. From the inside however, it looked much more intricate, with its colors and designs. There were neon lights on the wall, slowly changing colors. From Red, to pink, to purple, to blue, to green, aaand to yellow. And so on!  
It looked really pretty, although it didn't need to use literally all the colors of the rainbow. Jeez.  
Evelynn looked around while walking slowly. She noticed there were quite a few foreigners here. There was also an English song playing in the background.  
🎶 Ain't nobody🎶  
🎶 Loves me better 🎶  
It had a nice retro sound to it. Must've been an 80s song.  
Evelynn walked to a corner and she sat down on a loveseat.  
She took the drinks menu and looked through it. Quickly, she found the drink perfect for herself at that moment.  
Soon after, a waitress came. She took Evelynn's order and quickly left to other tables.  
Evelynn admired the looks of this place. They used old movie posters as deco, and had lights hanging on the walls. It reminder her of the band's music video POP/STARS.  
Minutes later, the waitress came again and gave Evelynn her drink. 

The night was very chilly. Right next Evelynn's love seat, there was a big glass door open. It led to a garden.  
Eve looked outside. Everything was beautiful. She felt at rest. 

"My my, look who we have here on this fine evening." said a deep manly voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｎｅｘｔ ｔｉｍｅ．．．

**Author's Note:**

> srry if it's badly written and quite cringy, any comments welcome broskies


End file.
